El Padrino (episode)
Sonic For Hire: El Padrino is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the fiftieth episode overall. In this episode, Sonic brings Doctor Eggman and Earthworm Jim back from South America in order to help make the movie. Plot Jim and Eggman are still in Contra, debating the relationship of Johnathan and Sarah Silverman, with Jim refusing to believe that the doctor was told the information by Andrew McCarthy at a party. The doctor calls upon Sonic, who has been standing next to them. Eggman tells him that if he wants to motorboat cocaine off the boobs of Colombian prostitutes, the position is filled. Sonic tells them that he and Kirby are making a movie about their adventures and that the two need to be in it. Ominous laughter fills the room, revealing the culprit is El Padrino, with a taco shell caught in his throat. The drug lord notices Sonic, recognizing him as "the infamous drunken hedgehog he's heard nothing about." Sonic quietly chews out his friends, then tells Padrino that he needs to take the two former nuisances home, preferably by donkey. Padrino notes that Sonic is not very fun for a drunken hedgehog. He further declares that he is done with them all and demands that they be thrown to Marmosets. Sonic also thinks that he refers to little monkeys until Eggman tells him about his pet anaconda. Padrino states (while wishing that he was more creative) that "Marmosets" also refers to the female pop group that he keeps around for entertainment. These girls are also coked out of their minds and haven't eaten in years (somehow), making Sonic and friends the perfect meal. As the mindless women begin filling the room, Jim begs Sonic to help them, thinking this sort of thing is his specialty. Sonic begrudgingly agrees, only if the two come home so they can be in the movie. Eggman accepts since there will be more "coke on tits" in Hollywood, where the action was invented. Jim accepts when he wants to play Tails, after which a "Marmoset" begins devouring his leg. While Jim cries, Sonic rounds up all the girls and spin dashes them to death. Sonic boasts to Padrino that he has killed his coke whores and must now let them go. Padrino outrageously assumes that Sonic can just kill his women, steal his employees, and head out, until Sonic admits that he thought that the deal was if one is trapped with something trying to kill them, and they kill it first, then they automatically get to leave. Padrino indeed lets them go, only on the grounds that he is "high as fuck". The episode ends with Jim and Sonic leaving through the new exit, only for Eggman to leap into a pile of coke and scream how he never wants to leave, forcing the worm and hedgehog to drag him out. Character Appearances *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Sonic the Hedgehog *El Padrino Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Not Involving Tails